


Undercover

by curiousloveable



Series: Rebel Spies [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternative Timeline, F/M, Romance, Spies, Undercover, Undercover Mission, alternative universe, attending a party, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousloveable/pseuds/curiousloveable
Summary: Jyn meets Cassian again while he is on an undercover mission. She decides to help him with his fake identity by attending a party as his date. Of course, things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been quite a while since Jyn had gotten such a big paycheck. She had taken a job on Iyo, a moon in the Mid Rim that had no strategic advantages but was well known for its comfortable climate and beautiful landscape. That was the reason why many wealthy people in the galaxy had chosen it as a place to live. The main city, Lehda City, was one of the most luxurious cities you could imagine. Jyn had never expected that she would ever get to see a place like this. But several weeks ago, she had ended up as a hired smuggler for a rich eccentric who was looking for some very rare and very illegal additions to his collection of wildlife creatures from several planets.

He had hired a small crew that Jyn had become a part of for the time of the job. Jyn preferred to work alone and she hadn't trusted the other hired smugglers, but their boss had payed each of them individually and so no one had a reason to betray the group until the end of the job. They had been paid a small percentage upfront and yesterday, after they had delivered the goods, they had received the rest of their money. It was a good thing that the job had paid so well or else Jyn wouldn't have joined a team of unknown strangers. She had felt very uneasy around them but it had worked out in the end and afterwards everyone had left the planet in a hurry, except for her. Jyn had a room in the city to stay for another night or two. After every job, she liked to wait a few days before flying out, just to make sure no one was tracking her down.

One of the two suns of Iyo had already disappeared and the other one was about to set as well. It was getting darker and Jyn was walking down the streets of Lehda City enjoying the warm air and doing something she rarely indulged in: sightseeing. The city was made of white and black durasteel and huge glass panels. It was quite a beautiful sight. The only downside to Lehda was that everything was so damn expensive.

Jyn couldn't stay here for long or else she would run out of her hard earned money pretty fast. Her feet carried her into a bar that was much nicer than most of the ones she had seen on other planets. The interior looked just as luxurious as the outside and was dimly lit by red and blue lights. Inside, it was just crowded enough to still be comfortable. The prices were probably astronomically high so Jyn decided that she would only buy herself one drink and then go back to the hotel. Tomorrow she would need to buy herself passage to another system to look for work. Maybe she would go back to Nar Shaddaa, it was an easy place to find a job as a criminal. The downside to it was that every time Jyn thought about the moon her mind automatically drifted to a certain rebel she had met there months ago. She hated that her thoughts would still turn to him even after all this time since they had seen each other.

Jyn shook her head to get rid of the memories and turned to make her way to the bar to get a drink. Suddenly she felt someone bumping into her, the sudden force of it almost knocking her over. She turned around to tell that asshole off when she recognized the face that looked down at her. The expression on Cassian's face had to mirror her own pretty closely. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide as they were sweeping over her face.

“Jyn?” he asked in disbelief and she managed to pull herself together to quickly shake her head.

“Shh, that's not my name here!” she hissed at him and grabbed his arm to pull him away from the crowd and to a table in a corner of the room.

 

They sat down and stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence for a while until a pretty Twi'lek waitress came over to them. After they had both ordered and the waitress had left them alone with their drinks, Cassian leaned closer to Jyn to speak in a hushed tone.

“So what alias are you using here?” he wanted to know and Jyn hesitated for a moment. After he had left Nar Shaddaa, she had realized that in the heat of the moment Jyn had revealed her real name to him, a mistake she had never made before and one that she regretted immensely. She had expected someone to come knocking on her door and lock her up, so she had left Nar Shaddaa as soon as possible and changed her pseudonym again. Now it was already too late though, since Cassian knew her true identity and she knew his.

“Lana Beniko. What about you?” Jyn had to admit that she was very curious about the reason why he was here. He was probably on a mission for the Alliance, she thought.

“Theron Shan.” He muttered although he didn't look at her when he said it.

Something about the way he spoke the name felt suspicious to Jyn. “Who is that?”

Cassian gave her a confused look but she didn't let him off the hook so easily and simply raised her eyebrows at him. The Rebel Captain actually seemed to feel uncomfortable about the topic, Jyn realized.

“He was a former spy for the Galactic Republic.” he admitted and it almost looked like he was about to blush. Jyn couldn't help but grin at that. Even Cassian seemed to have someone he was secretly looking up to. She didn't comment on it though since she didn't want to scare him off. And wasn't that quite an epiphany? That she was excited to see him and didn't want him to leave so soon?

Cassian was saved from the embarrassing moment by his beeping commlink. As he took the call in a hushed voice, Jyn took the chance to look at him a little closer. She noticed that he was wearing different clothes than last time, clothes that looked new and kind of expensive. He was probably trying to blend in, Jyn thought and took a look at his face. He looked just like she remembered him, tense and tired. And he is still good-looking, Jyn caught herself thinking, annoyed with her own thoughts.

Cassian seemed to be annoyed as well, talking into his communicator with a frown. “No, K2, I haven't found someone yet. No, it's not that simple, I cannot just walk up to someone and ask. I need to trust them at least a little bit.”

Jyn took a sip from her drink but didn't try to mask her interest in the conversation or the fact that she was listening in on it. _“_

 _If you need to trust them, you will never find someone. You sound distracted, what happened?”_ Jyn could hear the voice from the other person and she wondered if it was still the same droid from Nar Shaddaa that Cassian was talking to.

“Nothing, I just... I met someone I know from... Never mind.” Cassian shot Jyn a look that showed how uneasy he felt about her listening to the conversation but she just gave him a smile that wasn't all that innocent.

 _“Who did you meet? Is it a female? Why don't you ask them to help you?”_ came the mechanical voice and Cassian seemed a little alarmed at the question.

“Stop asking! I'll call you later!” he hurried to say and quickly turned off his commlink.

“What was that about?” Jyn asked curiously, frowning a the question from K2. “What does he mean 'ask her to help you'?”

Now Cassian seemed really annoyed at the situation. He took a huge gulp from his drink and sighed.

“Nothing. It's just...” he didn't finish and instead ran his hand through his hair, looking quite stressed. Jyn didn't like that expression on his face.

“Just spill it out already!” she said and rolled her eyes at him. Cassian locked his gaze with hers, giving her an intense look that made her heart jump.

“I am on an undercover mission for the Alliance.” he started and Jyn tried to show no reaction to his words or the fact that he was trusting her with that information. “There is a party tomorrow evening. It's an important opportunity to gain information about weapon sales to the Empire.”

He took a break to nip on his drink, it seemed like the next words took him an enormous effort to admit. “I will attend the party under an alias and... well it would be a good cover to come with a date.” Cassian shook his head with a frown, he looked pretty unhappy and Jyn had to fight down a smile at his uneasiness. “So I've been trying to...”

“Pick up someone?” Jyn finally failed at containing the huge grin and Cassian shot her an annoyed look.

“Yes.”

She couldn't help but start laughing at that. It took her a few minutes to get herself back under control and she was wiping a tear from her eyes when she finally recovered her breath. Cassian was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. He had watched her with a grumpy expression but then started to smile as well. It seemed her joy was contagious.

“Laugh all you want. It would be a huge help to have someone as a date 'cause it will look a little suspicious if I come alone.” Cassian was back to being serious as he finished his drink. “K2 suggested I ask you.”

Jyn felt all the amusement die at that. She was sure the look on her face must have been quite funny but Cassian didn't laugh. Instead his eyes were firmly fixed on hers and she felt something like a shiver run up her spine at the way Cassian was looking at her.

“What? Why?” she blurted before she could stop herself.

“Because coming with just anyone might be a risk in its own, if I can't trust them and if they realize something about my cover is off. I cannot tell some stranger about my mission.” Cassian shrugged while he was playing with the empty glass on the table.

Jyn understood his reasoning but why would he ask her to help him? Did that mean he trusted her more than a stranger?

“I don't think you trust me that much either.” she stated trying not to break eye contact first.

Cassian looked quite conflicted as he took some time to choose his next words.

“You are right. I don't trust you completely. After Nar Shaddaa, I looked up all the information I could find on you. Your criminal records are quite impressive by the way. But... you saved my life on Nar Shaddaa. Probably twice.”

“Probably?” she interrupted him, but he kept going even though his lips turned up at that.

“What I'm trying to say is that I trust you more than a lot of people I've worked with in the past.” He didn't meet her eyes again after finishing his words and Jyn was kind of glad for that.

She knew the confession had been hard for him to admit, but at the same time she wasn't sure if he was being truthful or just trying to flatter her so she would agree to help him. The thing that irritated her most though was that he had looked her up. Jyn wasn't sure if she felt happy or angry at that. It felt a little bit like he had violated her privacy, but what could you expect from a spy? On the other side, he had cared about her enough to violate her privacy, Jyn thought. Or maybe that was just his job. After Nar Shaddaa, Jyn had been having trouble getting him out of her head and she had wondered if he had the same problem or if he had forgotten her right away. He had kissed her before he left, that much was a fact. But that moment seemed like forever ago and Jyn wasn't even sure if it had meant anything to him.

She realized that she had said nothing for quite a while when Cassian shook his head at her and made a move as if he was about to get up.

“Sorry, I know that's a really stupid favor to ask of you. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have bothered you with that.” Before he could move away from their table, Jyn's hand shot up to grab onto his arm, pulling him back.

“I'll do it.” she said without thinking about it.

The words were out of her mouth before her brain had time to catch up, and she was just as surprised as Cassian.

“What? Really?” The look he gave her was a little suspicious and it kind of hurt to see it on his face. “I can't offer you anything in return. The Alliance can't pay you.”

Jyn's eyes widened at his words. It was enough to make Jyn's blood boil over in a blink.

“Wow. Fuck you! I offer you my help and you go and insult me for it?!” She was out of her seat and at the door before Cassian had any time to process what just happened.

 

Outside on the streets, Jyn started to walk back to the hotel. It was already dark but the air around her was still warm. She felt like she was about to explode. How dare he treat her like...like a prostitute or something. Although she took money for her services, it had never been for being someone's date at a party. She was paid for stealing things, forgery sometimes, but she had never done any social services for money. So even though Cassian wasn't wrong for assuming that she wanted to get paid for a job, it had still hurt to see him so surprised at her offer to help him. As if he hadn't expected her to do something nice for free.

It took Jyn a while to walk back to the hotel, but she didn't mind. It actually helped her to calm down again. By the time she reached the building, she almost regretted storming out and ending the conversation like that. Maybe she had overreacted a little bit. She still thought she was right to be angry at Cassian, but now she realized that she might never get the chance to see him again. Fuck, she had always been a little too impulsive for her own good.

Jyn took a moment to look up at the stars, shaking her head at herself. She could go back to the bar to see if Cassian was still there, but she knew that her pride would never allow her to do that. She turned to enter the hotel, just as a voice spoke up behind her.

“Jyn!” She turned and saw Cassian coming up to her. He must have been following her all the way since she left the bar.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I promise. I just... I assumed you would want to get paid, I mean, not like that but... you know.” He was running a hand through his hair and didn't meet her eyes, but she could tell that she was embarrassed and serious about his apology. His flustered appearance made her smile despite herself.

“It's okay. Getting payed would have been nice. But I didn't offer my help because of money.” she clarified and Cassian nodded in understanding.

“I'm sorry. It would be... great if you could help me out. Again.” Her eyes crinkled at his way of saying 'thank you'. He really had trouble expressing his gratitude.

“Alright, so what do I need to do?” she asked and Cassian looked around to make sure there was no one around.

“Can we talk in your room?” he asked and she nodded, walking in front of him as he followed her inside and up to the room she was staying in.

 

It was a nice hotel. Not too expensive but Jyn had indulged in a more luxurious place than usually. When Cassian closed the door behind them, he let out a low whistle.

“This is nothing like the place you had last time.” he said and grinned at Jyn who didn't hold back her smile this time.

“Just finished a lucrative job.” she explained and sat on her bed as Cassian took a chair.

“I'm afraid working for the Alliance doesn't come with a paycheck.” He was still looking around although Jyn couldn't tell if he was just checking out the room or looking for something else.

“So what's your cover story?” she asked and he turned his attention back to her.

“My alias, Theron Shan, is supposed to be the son of the owner of a company that buys and distributes weapons. So I will try to talk to some of the people that work in the business and get information about who they sell their weapons to and if anyone is selling them to the Empire. And in that case, what kinds of arms and if there are any new weapons around that we should know about.”

Jyn listened to his words, already trying to pick his plan apart for any weaknesses.

“Isn't it a risk to name yourself after a former spy? What if someone recognizes the name?” she wanted to know.

Cassian didn't seem too happy about her contribution, probably because he knew that there was some truth to her concerns.

“Unlikely. No one outside of intelligence services knows about him anymore.”

Hopefully, Jyn thought.

“I've used the name before and never got into trouble.” Cassian finished and shot her a look.

“So if I join you, what would be my role?” Jyn asked.

Cassian seemed a little embarrassed at her inquiry, but didn't hesitate to go on.

“Well, it would look suspicious if I took someone I've just met to a party like this, so we should say that we have been together for a few years at least.”

Jyn thought about that. Their cover had to be good enough, or they would get into serious trouble.

“I could play your fiancee.” she said and tried not to blush at her own words.

Cassian seemed surprised at her idea but nodded.

“That's um... Yes, that's a good idea.” he coughed and Jyn almost laughed at his reaction. They talked some more about the details before Cassian said that he needed to leave and get back to his ship before his droid came looking for him.

“I can come here and pick you up tomorrow.” he hesitated before he continued without looking at her. “And you will need to get appropriate clothing for the party. You should go to one of the shops and ask them for something that's considered to be... fashionable here. But nothing too flashy.”

Jyn was glad that he was avoiding her eyes because she could feel herself blush at his words. He opened the door and stepped outside, shooting her a quick glance and wished her goodnight before he closed the door behind himself.

  
Jyn let herself fall back onto the bed, letting go of the breath she had been holding in. Damn, what had she gotten herself into this time?


	2. Chapter 2

 

During the next day, Jyn tried no to think too much about why she was helping Cassian out once again. She tried not to think about the upcoming party at all, which was made pretty difficult by the fact that she had to go shopping. Actual shopping. Not what she did when she bought new clothes, because she usually just went straight for the most practical attire and didn't waste another thought about it.

 

She took Cassian's advice and went into a shop to ask someone for help. The shop assistant seemed to be very happy to pick out all kinds of dresses, gowns and robes that she promised were very popular at the moment. Jyn had to discard most of them because they would draw too much attention. In the end she decided on a dress made of a dark blue satyn fabric that twinkled a little in the light. It was slim on her body but theoretically she could still fit a blaster to her leg. It reminded Jyn of the night sky. She bought a pair of matching shoes and, because the shop assistant insisted, a black purse.

 

After leaving the shop, Jyn was in a pretty bad mood for having spent so much money on something she would probably never wear again. Maybe she should insist on getting paid after all. Back at the hotel room, she got herself ready as best as she could. Jyn realized she had never had to dress up or make herself pretty for such an occasion before. She had to log into the HoloNet of the hotel to look up what she could possibly do with her hair, but in the end she decided to just wear it down instead of tying it up as usual.

 

After she was done, she tried to busy herself while she waited for Cassian. There was no way she could deny that she was incredibly nervous. It took all of her willpower to not start pacing the room and just sit on the bed. She used her time to look up some information about the party and the people that would attend. At least this way she felt better prepared for her role. Jyn couldn't help that her thoughts would occasionally drift to Cassian though. She remembered how after Nar Shaddaa she had been more aware of any Imperial KX Security Droids, wondering every time she saw one, if it was the one that belonged to Cassian and if the Captain was around somewhere as well. A knock on her door tore Jyn from her thoughts and she almost stumbled over her dress on her way to get up quickly.

 

Opening the door to see Cassian standing in the hallway almost took her breath away. He looked strikingly good in his black robes, his hair combed back and his beard neatly trimmed. Jyn didn't even notice that Cassian was staring at her with the same wide-eyed expression. For a moment they just looked at each other before Cassian seemed to recover first.

“You... You look very good.” he coughed as he stepped into her room so she could close the door.

“Th-thanks.” she murmured and turned to him to see that he was holding something out for her and she took it from him.

“Your papers.” he explained and she looked at the ID card with her own face on it. “K2 made it with a picture from your files. It should be convincing enough to get us inside.” The way he said it didn't sound very convincing to her, but she put it in her purse anyway.

 

“You know, I have my own fake ID that I could have used?” Jyn couldn't help but point out to him, wondering if Cassian didn't trust her forgery skills. He gave her a small smile and shrugged at her words.

“I know, but I changed your birthplace to the planet my own alias comes from, so it's more convincing that we know each other.” Jyn didn't have anything to say to that. She wondered how much time and effort Cassian had to put into each of his fake backgrounds when he was working like this.

 

When she looked back at Cassian, he gave her a small smile and took her hand. Jyn could feel her heart jump as she observed how he took out a small silver ring and put it on her finger.“Fits.” he said with a relived sigh and smiled at her while she just nodded at him, trying to get her breathing back under control. When he turned away, Jyn took a moment to look at the ring, touching it carefully as if it would fall apart. “Alright, are you ready?” he asked, looking around the room as if he was checking for any items that she was supposed to bring with her.

Jyn rolled her eyes behind his back and opened the door again so they could leave. “Come on, _Theron_ , let's go.”

 

 

 

They took a hover cab to the party, sitting in the back in silence until they reached their destination. Daylight was quickly fading and it seemed like the party had already started when they arrived. As they got out of the cab, Jyn took a moment to admire the huge mansion that lay before them. It had the same back and white facade as the other buildings of Lehda City with extra large glass windows that reflected the sunset back at them. Cassian didn't seem too impressed by the view as he stepped up next to Jyn. He took her arm and urged her to follow him up the stairs.

 

Jyn could feel herself tense up when Cassian pulled her closer and she had to force herself to relax her muscles when they arrived at the entrance. A service droid asked them for their invitations and identification which Cassian presented to it before they were allowed to enter the building. “Where did you get the invitation?” Jyn whispered curiously at Cassian, as they walked inside.

“The reward of a different mission. They are forgeries as well.” he explained and hushed her as they walked through the main hall.

 

It was crowded with dozens of people. Maybe one or two hundred expensively dressed citizens from different species and planets, talking with each other over the music that was quietly playing in the background.

“Are you not afraid someone is going to recognize you from the wanted posters?” Jyn kept pressing him for information although she could tell that Cassian was getting disgruntled at the topic.

“These people are all very occupied with their businesses and money. They don't exactly care for criminals and the Alliance. Also, this moon is not under Imperial control, so it's not like the posters are present around here. Now would you stop asking questions that could compromise our cover?” he hissed under his breath, turning around to frown at her before he noticed how tense she was.

“And you need to relax. You look far too stressed.”

Jyn rolled her eyes at that. “That's because I'm nervous okay? I don't know how to behave myself around these people.” she whispered back at him. She was not prepared for him to step closer, putting his arms around her waist and smiling down at her.

“We are a couple in love, remember? We need to look the part. Now let's find someone to talk to.” Cassian took her hand and pulled her deeper into the crowd.

 

It didn't take them long to find someone who was willing to talk with them. It seemed that people were very eager to socialize. Jyn got a lot of compliments for her dress but for the main part she let Cassian do the talking. They had rehearsed their background stories superficially and Cassian made anything else up spontaneously while he was talking, if they got asked for something that they hadn't agreed upon earlier.

 

When they were started a conversation with a couple from Alderaan, the woman was quite interested in their romantic story. She kept asking Jyn a lot of questions, while Cassian was talking “business” with the husband, and Jyn had to improvise a lot of cute stories about how she had met _Theron_ , about their first date and finally how he had proposed to her. The woman seemed to eat it all up eagerly, making noises of awe at the appropriate moments and telling Jyn a few stories of her own marriage. It was a stressful situation at first until Jyn decided to just get creative and not worry too much about what she said.

 

After what had to be half an hour, the two men finally joined them again and Cassian casually put his arm around Jyn's waist.

“What have you two been talking about?” the other husband wanted to know, kissing his wife on her cheek.

“Oh I asked lovely Lana all the questions about their love story, darling!” she explained and smiled at Jyn who smiled back just as kindly. It was difficult to keep up a relaxed face while she could feel Cassians's hand stroking her side as if he did that all the time.

 

“You two are so lovely together. Have you danced yet?” the woman asked and Jyn almost let her pleased expression slip from her face.

“Ah no, not yet.” Cassian said, taking Jyn's hand. “I was just about to ask.” If they hadn't been on an undercover mission, Jyn would have probably stepped on his foot for that. She shot him a questioning look, careful not to show how much she disliked this idea.

“Aw yes, you must dance! It's good for the soul, right darling?” her husband seemed to agree with his wife and Cassian excused them to pull Jyn to the dance floor.

 

The Captain stood infront of her, talking a dancing position as he waited for the next song to start. Jyn pressed closer so she could hiss in his ear.

“What are you doing?! I don't know how to dance!” she hated how her voice almost sounded a little panicked. But Cassian just chuckled at her, his chest brushing against Jyn with silent laughter.

“Don't worry, no one will watch us that closely. Just follow my lead.” When the music started, Cassian moved them across the dance floor in slow circles. Jyn had trouble to keep up at first, but after she realized the pattern of the steps, she was able to match Cassian just fine.

 

“I needed to get away from that couple. The husband told me quite a few interesting things, but his questions were a little too detailed for my comfort.” Cassian explained after they had danced for two rounds, swaying Jyn gently forth and back to the rhythm. He was so close that Jyn could feel his breath against her ear, tickling her skin as he spoke. He smelled incredibly good, she realized. It made her heart beat faster and she prayed that he couldn't feel it against his chest.

 

After the next song ended, Cassian pulled Jyn away from the dance floor which was fine with her since she felt that she needed a break from his presence for a few minutes. She excused herself to the bathroom and Cassian told her to meet him back at the buffet. When she was about to step away, Cassian puller her close and kissed the top of Jyn's hair before he let go and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Jyn quickly walked away, trying to pull herself back together. This was ridiculous. She had never acted so stupid around anyone before. But Cassian was getting under her skin with everything he did. It was maddening to be around him while he was acting like he was in love with her. All the little touches and the little gestures were driving her absolutely crazy. Jyn had no idea how much longer he was planning on staying at the party but she hoped they would leave soon. It was difficult to stay in character and act like they were behaving like this all the time.

 

Jyn turned around a corner to find herself in a quiet hallway. She took a minute to just breathe and calm herself. There was no way to deny it, she had a crush on Cassian. It was the weirdest feeling, unlike anything she had felt before. She wanted to be in his presence but at the same time she was afraid of loosing control around him. Jyn did have romantic relationships in the past. Although they had been hardly romantic and more a fulfillment of needs. She certainly never had any feelings for any of these guys. The only love she knew was the one for her parents. But what she was feeling around Cassian, it had to be something like love. She had no other way of describing it. _Well fuck_.

 

 

After a few minutes, Jyn realized she needed to get back to Cassian. So she made her way back to the main hall, pushing through the crowd until she reached the tables loaded with food from different cultures and planets. Cassian was nowhere around, so Jyn took her time, picking some samples from several dishes and trying them out. Working undercover seemed to have some advantages after all, she thought, enjoying the diversity and experience of the more foreign dishes.

 

Even though it took her a while until she was too full to keep eating, Cassian still didn't show up. Jyn frowned, starting to worry about him as she searched the crowd. Maybe he was just stuck in an important conversation. As she made her way around, a pretty humanoid female approached her.

“Are you looking for your partner?” she asked and Jyn managed a nod despite her confusion at the question. “He went this way.” the woman said and pointed to an exit of the main hall. “He is quite handsome. I'm almost a bit jealous.” she winked at Jyn and disappeared into the crowd again. Well, that was weird, Jyn thought, but made her way into the pointed direction anyway.

 

The door took her outside to a little balcony. It was dark and Jyn could see the stars and the lights of Lehda City in the distance. She noticed two dark figures standing at the railing. One of them was Cassian and he was talking to a young female human. They were standing very close and Cassian was whispering something in her ear, smiling with an expression that Jyn had never seen on him before. Flirty, she realized. He was flirting with her. She observed how he brushed a strand of the girl's hair back and she giggled at him, saying something that made him laugh as well.

 

Jyn could feel the anger boiling up inside of her, making her skin heat up as if she was on fire. Without a second thought, she took the remaining steps to close the distance between them and punched Cassian in the chest.

“You are such an asshole!” she shouted at him and she could hear the girl squeal in surprise. Jyn turned to her and gave her a murderous look that managed to chase her away instantly. Cassian, who had stumbled back at her punch, was wheezing a bit because of Jyn's blow. He winced and held up a hand in surrender as Jyn took another threatening step towards him.

 

“Jyn, wait!” he gasped, forgetting about her alias, as he rubbed a hand over the sore spot on his chest. Jyn clenched her hands, wanting to shout some more at him, but not knowing what it was that she wanted to yell.

“Let me explain.” he pulled himself back up and straightened his robes before he continued. “She is the daughter of a company owner who sells weapons to the Empire.” he explained quietly, looking around to see if they were still alone on the balcony. “I was just getting her to give up some information about the trades.”

 

 

“Oh yeah, sure!” Jyn laughed at him without any humor, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I hope that worked out well for your.” she spit the words out at him and turned around to storm off. But Cassian grabbed her arm and turned her back around, his grip almost painfully tight. Jyn didn't yield though, she struggled against his hold, trying to break free, but Cassian fought her just as much, holding onto her with all of his strength. He pulled her into an embrace, effectively pinning her against his chest until she gave up.

“Jyn” he whispered against her hair, speaking in a soft tone as if he was trying to calm an animal, which only served to make her more angry. “Jyn, I promise, it meant nothing to me.”

 

Jyn stood in his arms like a frozen statue, not moving or saying anything for a few minutes. Why did he say something like that? What did he thought was the reason for her reaction? Jyn could feel how her anger was slowly dissolving. Instead, she felt something like fear rising in her. Had she just accidentally revealed her feelings for him?

“Please let go of me.” she whispered but she could feel him shake his head.

“Not until I am sure that you understand. Not until you forgive me.”

A disbelieving laugh escaped her lips before she could stop herself. ”Forgive you? For what?”

 

Cassian pulled back far enough to look at her, his eyes were confused, searching hers for some kind of hint about her thoughts.

“For flirting with her, obviously.” he said and frowned at Jyn.

“That's none of my business.” Jyn argued, raising her chin at him in a show of defiance.

“You could have fooled me there. Why were you so angry then?” he asked and raised an eyebrow at her glare. Unfortunately, Jyn didn't have a good answer to that. She broke their eye contact and turned her head away, feeling shame heat up her face.

 

 

“I'm sorry about it, okay?” Cassian tried again although Jyn refused to look at him. He still had his arms around her tightly, as if he was afraid of letting her go while she was still angry with him. “I shouldn't have... I mean, I know why you reacted like that. I would have reacted just the same if it had been the other way around.” he quietly admitted and Jyn looked back at him with surprise.

“What do you mean?” she asked and felt her heartbeat quicken at the way he looked at her. Cassian didn't reply. Instead, he carefully put his hand on Jyn's cheek and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

 

It was almost like back on Nar Shaddaa, the first time he had kissed her. Jyn was too surprised to react but this time, it was just a short press of his lips, almost tentative, before Cassian already pulled back. He gave her a questioning look and Jyn realized he wasn't all that sure about her feelings after all. On Nar Shaddaa, Jyn had kissed him back urgently, both of them a little desperate with the knowledge that they might never see each other again. Now Cassian was being very careful, testing the ground between them. Jyn couldn't help but smile at the revelation, this time taking the initiative herself to press her mouth to his.

 

Cassian met her eagerly, turning them around so he could press her against the wall next to the door. His urgency made Jyn grin as he pushed against her. One of his hands was on her hip, the other one on the back of her head, cushioning her against the cold wall. Jyn held onto his shoulder, enjoying the moment as much as possible. She had no idea how long they were standing there until she heard someone cough next to them. Cassian took a step back at the noise, tensing up involuntarily, but it was just an old couple that was sending them a judgmental glare. Jyn gave them an apologetic smile and pulled Cassian back inside into the main hall.

 

She instantly noticed that the party had quieted down a bit and it looked like half of the guests had already left. Cassian seemed to come to the same conclusion as he turned to Jyn.

“Let's call a cab and leave.” he said and gave her a smile that looked almost shy. Jyn was so fascinated with this new expression on his face that she didn't answer and just let Cassian pull her along. She realized that she didn't know him at all. In the beginning, he had been so tense and secretive, always frowning at her and not revealing anything. Now he seemed much more loose around her, showing all kinds of different emotions that Jyn collected like little treasures.

 

Outside, the air was a little chilly but not so much that Jyn felt cold. As they waited, Cassian took her hand, stroking it absently with his thumb, making shivers run up and down Jyn's back.

“Do you have what you came here for?” Jyn dared to ask, trying to keep her thoughts away from more dangerous territory. Cassian nodded at her and gave her a relaxed smile.

“Yes, more than I could have hoped for.” Jyn wasn't sure if there was an intentional double meaning to his words or if he didn't notice. Before she had the chance to dwell on it, the taxi speeder had arrived and they both got in.

 

 

Cassian gave the driver the address of Jyn's hotel. The drive didn't take long but he didn't let go of Jyn's hand the whole time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me a while to come up with a good enough plot for a second part, I hope people are still interested enough to read what happens after the first one.  
> As always, my English is still not perfect and I'm sorry about all the mistakes :)  
> Finally, I have stolen some names from the online game SWTOR, because I'm too uncreative to come up with good names on my own. Those of you who play it will probably notice.  
> I am already writing the next part and hope to have it up before New Year's Eve.


End file.
